The NTSC television signal is composed of multiple simultaneous signals delivering the luminance and chrominance components of a sequence of images, called frames, that are interpreted by the eye and brain as a moving picture. An NTSC television signal delivers the sequence of pictures to the screen at a rate of 59.94/2 frames per second. The detailed signal structure contains attributes and components related to the process of displaying an image via a raster scan of a cathode ray imaging vacuum tube. There are a total of 525 raster, or scan lines, in a frame. The line rate for an NTSC signal, the product of frame rate and line rate, is 15,734.27 lines per second. The period of the line scan is approximately 63.56 microseconds. The periodicity of the horizontal line presentation rate is core to much of the signal structure of the NTSC signal and of the signal structure and processing described in this invention. The horizontal line rate is traditionally denoted fH.
The frame is partitioned into two interleaved fields. The first of the interleaved fields contains the intensity function of the 262.5 even indexed lines, while the second field contains the intensity function of the 262.5 odd indexed lines. The lines are formed by scanning each image with a periodic, left to right, linear displacement of a light intensity detector that converts the light intensity at each equivalent pixel location to an output current and proportional output voltage. At the end of each line scan, the light intensity detector must retrace right to left in preparation for the next scan. The horizontal retrace time interval is approximately 10.2 microseconds or 16 percent of the line interval. The horizontal retrace time interval contains no image information but contains the horizontal blanking pulse, the black intensity reference level, the horizontal synchronization pulse, and the color oscillator burst reference signal.
The periodic scanning of the horizontal lines converts to a raster scan of the image by a top to bottom, linear displacement of successive line positions. The oscillator that performs the vertical displacement of successive lines must exhibit a retrace from bottom to top in preparation for the horizontal scan of the next field. There are two vertical retrace intervals per frame, one for each field. The total vertical retrace time interval is nominally 42 horizontal lines, which represents 8 percent of the frame. The vertical retrace interval for each frame contains 21 horizontal line scans. This block of horizontal line scans is called the vertical blank interval (VBI). The vertical retrace time interval contains no image information but contains the vertical blanking pulse, the black intensity reference level, the horizontal synchronization pulses, the vertical synch synchronization pulses, and equalizing pulses to permit the synch extraction circuitry for the vertical oscillator to ignore the half scan line difference in the final line scan that distinguishes successive frames.
The color sub carrier is located at a frequency considerably offset from base band so that the color modulation added to the gray scale luminance signal has a high temporal frequency, hence a high spatial frequency when displayed on the raster scanned image. The high spatial frequency is desired because the eye and brain will ignore high spatial frequency perturbations of intensity in the image. The specific frequency of the color sub carrier is located at an odd multiple of the half-line rate so that the oscillator experiences a 180-degree phase reversal on successive revisits to each scan line in sequential frames. The specific frequency is 455 fH/2 or 3.579545 MHz. A second effect attributed to the color sub carrier being located at an odd multiple of the half-line rate is the checkerboard like perturbation of gray scale in a frame. This can be described as alternating dark, light, dark, light, pattern in one line followed by the complementary light, dark, light, dark, pattern in the next line, the sign of the perturbation is reversed in successive frames. The intensity perturbation phase reversals aid the eye in rejecting the color sub carrier gray scale modulation by permitting temporal, as well as spatial, averaging of the first too dark, then too light incidental gray scale perturbation.
The final signal embedded in the composite video signal is the audio sub carrier placed at 4.5 MHz, the 286-th multiple of the horizontal line rate. This sub-carrier is FM modulated with the audio channel waveform. Originally, this signal was limited to a 15 KHz bandwidth FM modulated with a frequency modulation index of 25 KHz. Modern standards support a stereo signal similar to the format of a standard commercial FM signal placed on this carrier. The new standards also support dual stereo modulation formats. FIG. 1 shows the frequency occupancy of a standard NTSC signal. The same figure shows an added and denoted data channel that represents the data signal to be described in this disclosure.
A conventional television receiver can separate the audio sub carrier from the spectral region containing the video component with simple low-pass and band-pass filters. The luminance and chrominance spectral components of the composite video signal overlap and share common bandwidth hence, conventional low-pass and band-pass filters cannot separate these components.
The spectrum of the video components has a unique structure related to the periodic line scan of the image. The video signal has a line structure at multiples of the line frequency, which are generated by the periodicity of the scanning process. In the absence of video component, the lines are due to the periodic blank and synch signal. The presence of the video signal modulates these spectral lines. Since each scan line is re-visited at a nominal 60 Hz rate the line signal is in fact a sampled data signal with a 60 HZ sample rate.
A video component with small amounts of motion in successive frames modulates the horizontal line components as a spectral cluster containing approximately 20 spectral line pairs with 60 Hz spacing. The bandwidth about each harmonic of the horizontal line rate is thus restricted to approximately 1.2 KHz. The lines are separated by 15.734 KHz thus there are large spectral gaps in the frequency domain description of the video signal. The color sub-carrier located at an odd multiple of the half line rate exhibits a similar line structure with small spectral clusters at multiples of the line rate. These secondary chrominance clusters are located midway between the luminance clusters.
The chrominance clusters and the luminance clusters occupy a common spectral bandwidth but occupy non-overlapped interlaced spectral intervals. These spectral intervals can be separated by the use of comb filters with periodic zeros that suppresses the spectral components clustered about the zeros of the comb filter. One comb filter rejects the luminance and passes the chrominance while the other rejects the chrominance and passes the luminance. Use of the comb filter to separate the two video components is illustrated in FIG. 2.
A video comb filter works in the following manner. Video signals are highly correlated over small spatial displacements in the vertical direction. In other words, adjacent line scans in a normal picture are essentially the same, differing by only small amounts. When the video signal is essentially the same over two successive scan lines, a single line comb filter suppresses the video by delaying the line and then subtracting it from the next line. The comb filter can successfully suppress the video component of the composite NTSC and overlay signal when the video is highly correlated over the time-delay of the comb. When there is significant change between adjacent lines, the line-delay and subtract operation of the comb does not suppress the video. Significant change between lines occurs when there is considerable spatial activity in the image.
When there is low correlation between lines, but high correlation between frames, the line-comb filter can be replaced with a frame-comb filter. The frame comb filter delays the scan lines of an entire frame and then subtracts corresponding lines in adjacent frames. When the lines are the same in successive frames, the cancellation is successful. The pre-equalizer at the modulator must match the comb delay at the demodulator. This frame-to-frame cancellation is effective even when adjacent lines in a frame do not cancel in a line comb filter. The frame based comb filter fails to suppress the video component when there is a scene change between frames or when there is simply high temporal activity (e.g. movement) in the sequence of images.
Line based and frame based comb filter cancellation both fail to suppress the video component of the composite signal when there are high levels of spatial and temporal image activity. Standard recovery from comb filter cancellation failure employs a monitor of image statistics that identifies the temporal regions for which comb filters fail to suppress the video component and disables digital modulation to avoid transmission during the high activity regions. The modulation suppression is also invoked during blanking intervals in the composite video signal to avoid disturbing synch extraction and recovery in standard NTSC receivers.